A través de la muerte y el tiempo
by UNK9
Summary: Bella es un espíritu que al momento de morir guarda mucho odio y se le es negada la entrada al Cielo y enviada al Infierno donde escapa años después. Al volver al mundo material es anclada a una mansión donde ahuyenta a todos los que se mudan allí, hasta que aparecen los Cullen.
1. Summary

Bella es una resentida fantasma que murio siendo asesinada por su hermana, por su rencor no es aceptada en el Cielo y logra escapar del infierno, esta atada a una mansion donde ahuyenta a todos los que se mudan en ella, por lo que la casa tiene un precio muy bajo, ella sigue asustando todos hasta que llegan los Cullen, Esme y Carlisle una pareja de recien casados que se ven siendo responsables de 5 adolescentes, cuando los padres de ellos mueren en un viaje de avión, Edward, Alice y Emmet hijos de Elizabeth y Edward Masen y Rosalie y Jasper Hale hijos de Peter y Charlotter Hale, se mudan a la casa y poco tiempo despues se dan cuenta de la presencia de Bella, Edward es el primero en verla en persona y se obsesiona con la hermosa fantasma.


	2. Mudanza

Chapter 1: Mudanza.

BPOV.

Dia 19... la verdad no importa que dia es, no importa cuantos dias pasaron desde aquello, y mucho menos importa mi maldita historia, asi que no la contare. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, naci en 1780, no recuerdo ni el dia, mucho menos el mes o cosas de ese estilo. Estaba en mis tempranos 17 cuaando mori.

-Amor, no recuerdas cuanto tiempo me insististe para comprar la casa?

-No importa, la casa estaba barata, seguro que sobro bastante para que nos mudemos.

-No me mudare-respondio enojado.

Estas discusiones se hacian cada vez mas comunes conforme pasaba el tiempo, realmente estoy haciendo un buen trabajo asustando a Angela, no es que sea del tipo de espiritu que lastiman, cortan y matan, pero prefiero que mi lugar de descanso eterno, sarcasmo, este completamente vacio, tranquilo y en silencio.

Ben y Angela se casaron hace poco y decidieron venir a molestarme a mi, se mudaron inmediatamente despues de comprar una casa que no estoy dispuesta a compartir. Se supone que aquí debo descansar y no podre hacerlo si siempre van a estar haciendo ruidos al despertarse, preparar el desayuno y muchas otras cosas como dormir, roncan y hablan, es realmente molesto, ya que puedo dormir, no es necesario pero puedo y quiero.

-Isabella esta cada vez mas enojada con nosotros por no irnos y no quiero que mi salud peligre-contestó enojada, se levanto y repentinamente no la senti mas en la casa, un menos falta uno.

Recuerdo muy poco de mi vida humana pero se que solia ser amable, comprensiva y quien sabe que mierda mas, pero al momento de morir me llene de odio, no podia soportar que yo siendo que me abstuve de pecar, de ir en contra de los mandamientos que tanto idolatraba papá haya tenido una muerte tan baja y dolorosa.

No importa, esta en el pasado, debo ahuyentar al inutil eseptico, mi cabello largo, lacio y castaño cayo cuando me levante, me puse a la luz del sol como para que mi piel palida tenga un efecto terrorifico, mis ojos al morir se cambiaron del peor marron al mas hermoso rojo carmesi y realmente estoy agradecida por ello ya que asusta mas.

Ben aparecio con una lata de cerveza y al ver me parecio bastante gracioso, sus ojos casi se les salen de las cuencas, abrio mucho la boca y la cerveza que tenia alli se cayo, la lata salto arriba y le dio en la cabeza rebotando, cayendo y girando hasta atravesarme, Ben en una actitud completamente valiente huyo, y solo pude reirme.

Otros que se mudan, espero que se rindan y nadie mas venga a comprar la casa.


	3. Los Cullen

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, es de S.M, solo podría adjudicarme el recordar publicar o conseguir un tiempo frente la compu para escribir.

Chapter 2: Los Cullen

Tercera Persona.

Los Cullen, una familia de Alaska, considerada un modelo a seguir de muchas familias, Carlisle Cullen, doctor, padre amoroso, atractivo, joven; Esme Platt Cullen, esposa fiel, madre comprensiva y llena de amor, hermosa y joven; sus hijos Emmet, Alice y Edward, educados, inteligentes, respetuosos; y sus sobrinos Rosalie y Jasper Hale, al igual que los hijos Cullen hermosos educados e inteligentes, una familia perfecta, de las puertas de la casa para afuera.

EPOV.

Odio que decidan por mi, odio que tenemos que mudarnos, odio tener que dejar mi escuela, mi barrio y todos mis, inexistentes, amigos, solo porque mamá encontró una casa perfecta según su gusto a muy bajo precio, en un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios y aunque es tan poco soleado como Alaska, llueve mucho y odio la lluvia.

Soy Edward Cullen, el hijo no deseado, al que cuando lo supo intentaron todo para que no se sintiese menos que sus hermanos si planeados y esperados. Creo que mis padres pensaron que estaría triste e inconsolable pero realmente no me importo mucho no ser planeado igual no me abortaron como hubiesen hecho otras parejas.

-Edward, baja ya nos estamos por ir-escuche decir a Esme desde la puerta, me desperece y levante de la cama, mi habitación esta completamente vacía a excepción de mi cama que no quise que se llevaran, igual me compraron otra para que pueda dormir allí.

-Voy-conteste, alise mi camisa y a paso lento me fui a la puerta, despidiéndome de la nieve, lo único que podía calmar mis episodios de depresión.

En la puerta me estaban esperando todos, e ignorándolos me subí a mi Volvo, lo único que sentía que no podría abandonarme, inmediatamente se subieron Alice y Jasper que no tienen coche, Emmet se subió a su Jeep junto a Rosalie y Carlisle y Esme se subieron al Mercedes de él, primero salieron nuestro padres y yo salí después, supuestamente ellos son los únicos que saben como llegar a Forks, pero nos dijeron tantas veces el recorrido que podría ir hasta dormido.

-Eddy-gruñí, Alice tiene la manía de siempre querer molestarme.

-¿Qué quieres?-se que fue descortés pero llevó de malhumor todo el día ella debió haberse guardado su broma.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto?-realmente parecia querer saberlo, y yo no quiero decírselo, por lo que solo la ignore y continué conduciendo en silencio.

-Eddy-insistió, realmente hay veces en las que odio a mi hermana.

-No me llames Eddy, odio ese apodo-gruñí, sin mirarla, ella solo siguió insistiendo.

-Alice, no molestes a Edward sabes que esta de malhumos-dijo Jasper, me sentí tan agradecido que casi lo abrazo.

Alice no volvió a molestarme en todo el camino en el que nadie hablo

La casa es hermosa tengo que admitirlo, aunque Esme jamás lo sabrá, estuve toda la semana quejándome, si admito que me gusta la casa mi orgullo estaría en los suelos.

-No me gusta el aura oscura que la rodea, se siente como si algo malo nos espera dentro-dijo Jasper.

Yo también sentí el aura oscura pero esto lejos de asustarme me enamoro de la casa, es linda pero sin la oscuridad no sería hermosa.

-Iré dentro-gruñí, al ver que nadie quería entrar, llevó gruñendo demasiado, en poco tiempo temo que estaré afónico.

Por dentro la casa era mucho más hermosa, la oscuridad parecía mucho más concentrada, el frió me recordó a Alaska y me sentía en casa, subí a buscar mi habitación (mamá había visto los planos y ordeno de quienes serían las habitaciones a los que ordenaron la casa), encontré mi habitación en el tercer piso, la única allí ademas de una completamente vacía que ignore completamente, entre al escuchar como la familia se había decidido a entrar y me recosté sobre la cama perfectamente arreglada.

Solo espero que no sea muy aburrido pensé antes de sentir un escalofrió, y con el sentimiento de ser observado me dormí una larga siesta.


End file.
